


The Spark That Lit Her Fire

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, Pydia, Sexual Fantasy, Submission, Voyeur Peter, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened at the loft a few weeks ago, Lydia is still completely unable to get Peter out of her head - especially at night when she locks herself in her room, fantasising about him, not knowing that her dreams might come true sooner that she expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark That Lit Her Fire

"Ngh-..."

Lydia bit her lip, desperately trying to keep quiet. She had lifted and also pulled down her nightgown so the fabric was barely covering her ribs and part of her belly, revealing her firm breasts and her left hand, that was now quickly moving between her wide spread legs.

"Ah-...!"

She gasped silently, throwing her head back, rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves even faster and harder. She was so close... so close she could feel the heat spread in her body, feel her mind go blank... 

Then she stopped.

With a silent whimper she pulled away her hand, felt her muscles tense and ache for her touch, everything inside her was screaming for her to finally relieve the tension, but she wouldn't. She would wait, and she would push herself again and again to this point of pleasure and frustration until she could no longer handle it, provoking the most glorious and exhausting orgasm she had had in weeks... because that was exactly what _he_ would do...

_Peter..._

Lydia leaned her head to the side, burying her face in her pillow, while the fingertips of her right hand slowly wandered over her belly, upwards, first caressing her breasts, then gripping them tightly, leaving her writhing and moaning on the bed. No matter what she did and how hard she tried, she always ended up fantasising about him, wishing, no, _wanting_ her hands to be his. 

His dominant, peremptory manner had left quite an impression on her. She had wondered many times how the afternoon a few weeks ago would have ended if Allison hadn't been there. Of course she was not very eager to have him hurt or use her again for his own purposes, but then again she wondered what it would be like to explore new sides of his personality. The side of him that would take control, but not in a harmful way...

The side of him that would take control of her mind, her body, make her scream in pleasure and beg for more...

"Peter..."

She moaned softly, her hands kneading her breasts and her finger tips playing with her sensitive nipples, slowly her left hand wandered between her legs again, gradually picking up the pace she had had before. 

Despite all the cruelty, the horror and the nightmares, the pain and fear, everything she had been through, she couldn't help feeling drawn to this man. Probably the one man she couldn't have...

Lydia lost her self control bit by bit, her fingers moving faster and harder between her labia, her moaning became louder, more desperate, as the pictures in her head became more vivid, arousing her so much her hand started to slip, making her whimper with frustration every time.

"Peter-...! Oh, God-...!"

Silent, breathless screams escaped her lips, her heartbeat was so loud she could hear it echo in her ears, feel it pulsating between her legs. It felt so good... so amazing she almost wanted to scream out loud, let all the pent-up tention and lust escape her body, but not yet-... Not now-...

Lydia breathed heavily, shakily, as she drew her hand back again, still not allowing herself to come. It was so hard not to give in... so hard not to just keep going for a few more seconds and finally feel this little, glorious explosion and relief...

She moved on the bed impatiently, biting her lip and gripping her pillow, wanting to rub her legs together, at least get some form of friction, but she kept her legs as they were, aroused by the thought of him keeping her like this, making him see every little detail of her almost completely naked body. 

After what felt like an eternity in her state of desire and arousal, again a hand wandered between her legs, fingers were slipping between her soft, wet labia, rubbing naughtily against her clit...

Lydia's eyes flung open, her body paralysed with shock.

The hand between her legs was not her own.

It was bigger... stronger... manlier...

Bright blue eyes flashed at her in the darkness, a soft, low growl came from the lips that were hovering right over hers, his voice causing her delicious goosebumps, chills running down her spine.

"Hello, sweetheart..."

Lydia gasped as the tip of his finger rubbed harder against her. "Is... is this a dream...?", she moaned silently, looking up to the man kneeling over her petit, curvaceous body. 

"No...", he purred, leaning in to kiss her neck, causing her to arch her back in pleasure. Slowly her hands wandered to his arms, up towards his muscular shoulders. 

"Oh, God... you're here-... you're really here-...!"

Peter chuckled softly. "Of course I am... you don't think I'd leave a beauty like you all to herself, do you...?" His teeth gently bit her earlobe, his lips pressing soft kisses to her neck and shoulder, caressing every inch of her naked skin. 

"I have been watching you, Lydia..."

His low, throaty voice was right next to her ear, she closed her eyes, gripping the fabric of his tshirt as his fingers kept massaging her, making her move her hips, wanting to feel _more_...

"All these weeks... everytime you thought of me I was right here, hiding in the shadows... watching you..."

His tongue trailed a line from her neck, down her collar bone, until he reached her beast, circled her nipple in soft, firm movements.

"You're sick-... perverted-... you can't just sneak into my room and watch me-...!"

She sounded upset, like she truly believed what she was saying, but they both knew how much his words excited her, how quickly her shame turned to lust. 

He looked up to her, his eyes flashing at her. 

"Would you really want me to leave...?"

Lydia moaned, scratched over his back as his teeth gently pulled at her nipple, his tongue playing around it provocatively. 

"No-..."

It was useless. There was no need to play pretend, no time left to act all shy and secretive. Every single nerve in her body ached for his touch, for him to devour her completely, finally make all her fantasies come true.

"No-... please-...! God-... please, stay-...!"

The grin on his face made her shiver with excitement, a soft moan escaped her full, red lips as he finally, _finally_ kissed her, making her bury her fingers in his soft, short hair, lose herself completely. 

His tongue gently pushed between her lips, danced around hers in dominant, experienced movements. Lydia had never liked to give up on the upper hand, but now, with him truly taking control of her like this, surrender had never felt so good. 

She _shouldn't_. She _mustn't_. She _knew_ she was probably going to regret submitting herself to him.

But right now, all she cared about was Peter, this night, her fantasies, his hands and lips on her body, the dirty little things he whispered to her, reminding her of how naughty she was...

"Mhh-...!"

Lydia's ecstatic scream was muffled by his lips, her fingers pulled at the short strands of hair as she felt one of his fingers push inside her, moving in slow, but strong, thrusting motions.

"Do you like that...?"

She didn't even need to open her eyes, the sound of his voice was enough to let her know that a cheeky, devilish grin had appeared on his face. His hand suddenly moved slower, not pushing in as deeply, she clenched her muscles around him desperately, trying to keep him inside for longer, feel him more intensely.

"Please-..."

"Tell me... do you like that, Lydia...?"

She opened her eyes, needed a second to focus enough to answer him. His finger was now only grazing her G-spot instead of pushing against it. He knew exactly how to play her, what strings to pull to get just the reaction he wanted. And Lydia loved every single second of it...

"Yes...", she finally answered hoarsely, looking into his beautiful blue eyes, never would have believed that it would actually come to this. 

He just smiled at her, becoming even slower.

"I can't hear you, princess..."

"Yes-...! Please-... please, just-...!" 

Oh, he loved how desperate she sounded, the begging expression in her eyes, how she tried to move her hips against him. But he was anything but done playing with her yet...

"Say it, Lydia... I want to hear it..."

Peter bit at her neck, earning a loud, breathless moan from his little banshee.

"I want to hear you beg for it..."

Lydia looked at him with such a sweet and helpless expression he almost lost control, wanted to destroy everything lovely about her, fuck her so mercilessly she would not be able to get out of bed for the next few days. 

He took a deep breath. No. Now was not the time for that. He had watched her so many nights, seen so many beautiful and quite erotic scenarios, he would take his time with her. This would definitely not be their last night together...

"Please..."

Lydia's eyes filled with tears, the tension became more unbearable by the second. She had never driven herself this far, and experiencing it with him now was almost more than she could take.

"Oh, God, Peter, _please_ -...! Please, please, I'm begging you-...!"

"Ssh... no need to cry, sweetheart..."

He kissed away the tears running down her face, gently burried his hand in her strawberry blonde hair, before he took two of his fingers to push inside her, faster, stronger than before.

Peter silenced her scream with another kiss, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. After all, her parents were sleeping downstairs. 

"Oh God-...!!"

Lydia's hips were rocking against his hand, she was so wonderfully wet and welcoming him, savouring every touch of his, still not getting enough.

His fingers were so much bigger and longer than hers, almost filling her up entirely, every single thrust made her shiver and moan breathlessly.

He felt so good... his fingers inside her, his lips on her skin, his warmth so close to her, the fabric of his clothes brushing against her naked body...  
She thought about undressing him, at least taking off his shirt, but him being fully clothed while she was almost naked gave her an even greater feeling of submission... this was beyond her fantasies, better than anything she had ever hoped for...

"Think you can handle another one...?"

She just nodded, moaned loudly as he pushed a third finger into her, pleasuring her so much better than all the toys she owned. 

"Please-...!! Harder-...!!"

Her voice was barely a whisper but he could still hear her loud and clear, instantly thrusting into her deeper and harder. Peter could feel her muscles tense around him more rapidly, her entire body shaking with desire. Gosh, she was so close...

Hungrily he pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her feverishly while his other hand firmly gripped one of her breasts. 

Lydia arched her back, her hips moving uncontrollably, she whimpered and moaned against his lips, her hands gripping the fabric of his shirt so tightly her knuckles turned white-

"AAAH!!"

She clenched around his fingers so tightly he could barely move them, her entire body tensing up as she screamed with lust and pleasure, came so hard she almost felt like blacking out.

Her scream echoed in his ears, and he had heard her scream of fear and of pain, and the scream of a banshee, but he had never heard her like this. And it was simply absolutely breathtaking... the way she looked... the way her body spread out underneath him... the way her voice sounded... her scent...

Peter swallowed dryly, his own trousers had become unbelievably tight and uncomfortable. But he'd have to wait, wanted to savour this moment with her, making it about her, and _only_ her...

The movements of his hand became slower, more gentle before he carefully drew back his fingers, his lips showering her naked body with soft, little kisses while she tried to catch her breath, could do nothing but lay there underneath him.

"Oh my God..."

Lydia still sounded hoarse and breathless, her voice giving him chills. She pushed back some strands of her long hair, licking her swollen lips. It had been without a doubt the most amazing orgasm she had ever experienced, and by the way he grinned at her, he seemed to know as well. 

"Feeling better, princess?", he teased her, his hand still caressing her naked, trembling body. She nodded slightly. "Yes..."

Peter grinned wickedly.

"Good..."

He leaned down to give her a long, passionate, but surprisingly loving kiss. 

Then he got up, adjusted his clothes, and walked over to the window.

Lydia tried to sit up, her arms still shaking heavily and not fully capable of keeping her up for long.

"Where are you going...?"

She sounded as disappointed and surprised as she looked. She had not in the least expected him to leave without demanding at least some kind of favour in return.

Peter smiled at her, pushed open her window. It was a smile she had never seen on his face before. It looked happy, gentle, loving even. Then he grinned, flashing his bright blue eyes at her, before he left.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, sweetheart..."


End file.
